Our own World
by aidan bale
Summary: [Modern AU] Anna catches her husband cheating on her. Heart broken, Anna seeks help from the person she loves most, her older sister Elsa. Together the two come up with a revenge plan for the future ex-husband. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Elsanna fic. So basically Kristoff cheats on Anna leaving her. She moves in to the only place she could call home. She'll live With her older sister Elsa until she gets back on her feet****.**

**Rated M for Elsanna incest, some violence, and lots of profanity.**

**Modern AU so everything about the movie never happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She was going through a fairly rough period of time. Her marriage was coming to an end, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. In the beginning, Kristoff and Anna had been deliriously happy, just like any newlywed couple. And even when the 'honeymoon' was over as they say, she had come to expect that their sex-life would no doubt diminish a little because of it. The day-to-day pressures of work, trying to keep up the home, took a natural toll on both of them. But it was nothing to worry about.

Then she started seeing the signs. Little by little Kristoff started working late. Working late at a job he never had to work late at before. And then the sudden unexpected trips out of town, that was now a new requirement. And though in the back of her mind she was starting to fear and worry, she did the one thing that perhaps anyone shouldn't do. She pretended it wasn't happening. Anna figured, what I didn't know...wouldn't hurt me.

Anna couldn't have been more wrong.

When it happened, it hit her in the face like a ton of bricks, and to make matters worse, her sister was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>The night she found out...<strong>

Elsa and Anna had decided to spend the evening together going out to see a movie, and then a late night dinner afterwards. Kristoff was again out of town for the weekend.

"You wanna go out Anna?" Elsa asked.

So rather than spend another night home alone, Elsa had invited Anna out, and she had gladly accepted

"I want nothing more." Anna breathe out.

"That movie was horrible!" Elsa laughed.

"You picked it"

They had enjoyed watching a very typical "chick-flick", and then afterwards went for a walk just a short distance down the street to a quaint little Asian restaurant.

"I prefer chocolate but Chinese will do." Anna smirked

It was cozy and dark, very romantic and she thought about suggesting it to Kristoff after he came home in hopes it might help to spark some interest in their relationship once again.

"Kristoff and I need a place like this." Anna told herself.

Elsa just gave her a coy smile.

"The hostess is kinda cute." Elsa teased.

Anna just smirks, "I don't think so.."

Elsa and Anna gave their names to the cute little Asian hostess, and then sat down to wait for their names to be called.

Anna's smile slightly faded, "I don't know about Kristoff anymore. I'm having doubts about us."

Elsa rested her hand on her sisters thigh, "Don't talk about that. This is a night for us."

The redhead was in dire need of using the restroom, she then asked where it was, and was pointed towards the back. Elsa remained in the waiting room of course in the event their names were soon called.

As Anna turned the corner, she was in for the shock of her life. Ahead of her sat Kristoff and a woman who she knew was his personal assistant. For a moment Anna was confused, wondering if she'd somehow gotten things wrong and that Kristoff hadn't left town, but was doing business in town, and then the young girl remembered him taking his luggage.

Before Anna realized what she was doing, she ducked back behind the wall, worrying and likewise confusing the poor little Asian hostess. she peered out once again just in time to see Kristoff lean over kissing his assistant, her hand suddenly reaching over to rest itself upon his thigh there beneath the table, and then almost as quickly, move a bit further up, obviously and provocatively fondling his groin. The poor redhead wanted to faint, to yell, to scream, to cry... to throw something. But she didn't. As calmly as Anna could, she turned around and walked back out to the waiting area and told Elsa "we were leaving."

"What is it?" Elsa asked in a worried tone.

Elsa knows Anna well enough, that she knew her younger sister was upset and needed to get out of there before telling her why. She made it as far as the side of the building before her legs virtually gave out from beneath her. As she began blubbering, trying to tell her what she had seen, and what was going on, they stood for a moment more as she finally collected herself, now telling her clearly what it was she had seen, which ironically is when the two of them came out.

As they hadn't driven, Elsa and Anna hurriedly made their way deeper into the parking lot, which is when she spotted her husband's car. Like a couple of thieves, they stood over behind a nearby truck just a few cars away, watching them approach, now walking hand in hand together, laughing, kissing like a couple of high school teenagers. If there had been any uncertainty as to what was really going on, there wasn't any now. Especially as the sisters both stood there watching the two of them, reaching the car, opening her door, and then placing his hands upon her breasts for a moment as they kissed once again, before allowing her to slip inside.

"I'm ripping his fucking dick off!" Elsa snarled.

A single tear ran down Anna's cheek, "Don't do anything."

Anna actually had to hold Elsa back this time, her anger well beyond Anna's even at this point. And so they did nothing more than watch the two of them drive off together. Needless to say, Elsa took her home after that, and she sat up the entire night, trying to somehow find a way to rationalize what she'd seen, how she felt, and if there was any way at all to somehow reconcile at least in her own mind, but Anna now knew what her husband was doing on the side.

As he sort of promised, he called her the following day, but considerably earlier than he said he would.

"Hey babe, good morning!" Kristoff said

"Are you coming home?" His wife asked, in a calm voice.

He then said he had now scheduled dinner plans with a couple of the guys he'd met at the convention, and that they'd no doubt stay out late and have a few drinks together.

"What did you have for dinner." She keeps her calm voice.

"Um, just a burger and fries. Nothing special." He chuckles

That's when Anna called him a liar, told him she'd seen him and his sexy little assistant having dinner together.

Like they say, the silence was deafening. She'll give him points on one count. Once he was had, he didn't try and bluff or lie his way out any further.

All he asked her then was, "What do you want to do?"

He gave a few options. The only one he didn't give her was the one where She told him to go fuck himself...or his assistant, and be out of the house within a week.

It was then that she called Elsa," Hey Elsa."

"Hey you. Are you OK?" She inquired.

"I'm divorcing Kristoff."

She asked her sister if she could come and stay with her for a few days until Kristoff got his personal things out of the house, but not before she filed that very same day for divorce, doing so before Kristoff could hide any of their mutual assets. At least she was smart enough in that sense to be very well aware of everything they had, and where it was, though she was piss-poor at knowing where her husband's little prick had been at the time, even though she'd honestly expected it.

Elsa of course, was more than happy to let her come and stay over at their place for a few days while Kristoff and her finalized things, and let him move out, even though he then tried of course to reconcile, asking forgiveness and all that. But...she was wounded, and not in a very forgiving mood at the time either. She was close to kicking his groin, but she was better than that.

The one thing Anna had always envied her sister of, was she was single.

"Hey!" Elsa ran and gave her sister a warm hug.

"You stay here as long as you need to" she kept her grip firmly around her neck.

"I'll take your bags." She insisted

Elsa showed her into the guest room just down the hall from her room, Anna was more than pleased when Elsa told her, she would be spending the night in her room. Something they hadn't done since they were kids, sharing the same bedroom. In a way, felt just like that young girl once again. They stayed up late, drinking, crying, yelling, and screaming even falling into a fit of hysterics at some point before eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the update yesterday. Something just went wrong. Don't worry Elsanna universe, I got the new chapter right here. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are and will always be appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**The Next Morning**

She was deciding whether or not to get out of bed. What was the use? The redhead asked herself. She was burning with hatred but too weak to do something about it. "Maybe I should have let Elsa beat him up."

The morning Elsa insisted that Anna call in today, but she refused. She couldn't just stay at her sisters, inside everyday. She needs to gathering her thoughts in work, with friends and an unsympathetic boss. Elsa even offered to take the day off as well, but Anna pushed herself to the office. Anna worked a simple office job. Not that bad but far from good. Her dream job was to open up a bakery. After marrying Kristoff she never found time to pursue her dream.

She was very appreciative, although she doesn't show it. More than anything she appreciated just sitting there at her sisters breakfast table having a cup of hot chocolate together again, just like they use to. And in the nature of doing that, she almost forgot about Kristoff.

"Stupid prick," she said...thinking about him again, though Anna was likewise calling herself stupid too for letting things go as far as they had without really doing anything to correct the problem either. And now, here she was...once again soon to be alone, without anything but her own hand, as her only relief, and her very own sister, basically having the time of her life. Now...she was jealous and envied her older sister.

Elsa sat on the other side of the table eyeing her sister, as she devours an entire carton of chocolate ice cream. On one side she has pity for her younger sister. Two Assholes back to back. First one being Hans, Anna was engaged to him for over a year. But he just left her to join the marines and never came back. And now Kristoff. But one the other side she is happy to be spending time with Anna once again. Hopefully now she could open up the Bakery story she always talked about.

what did feel good, was feeling a bit of distance from all the recent stress. She was still stressful. But It felt good to feel alive again, to laugh, and to share the renewed closeness with her sister. Something she begun feeling they had lost over the span of time. Perhaps it was a bit of that natural high that they began joking around somewhat, even if she was only joking and not being serious about it.

Anna take sips of her hot chocolate, "Delicious." She smiled.

"I talked to Rapunzel. She was worried about you, I was thinking the three of us could all go out to the old family cabin."

"Elsa, that's a two day drive. And we both have work. It's a recipe for a better idea." She groaned

Elsa returns the groan. "Come on Anna, it'll be fun visiting our old town."

"Can't we just stay here. Just the two of us, eat. chocolate, and watch crap movies."

"We'll do all that in the cabin, with our cousin. Do it for me. I need this trip."

Anna looks at Elsa, as she gives her a sad face, she couldn't say no to those blue eyes, "Ugh, fine!"

"are you planning on sharing a chocolate cake?" Elsa jokingly asked.

Elsa didn't know how her younger sister did it. She ate chocolate almost everyday, and yet she always kept her small figure. Very slim, most of her weight going to her firm brest and plump butt.

"No way. Not a chance, this is all my chocolate!" She teased, as she licks her spoon.

"So I think it's best if you just follow me and stay single for the rest of your life." She jokingly said, she stiffs a few giggles.

Anna kept a straight face "With all seriousness, that's a good idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>At Work<strong>

Gothel, Anna's boss thought she was dying. After discussion she found out Anna was going through a divorce. "Just a divorce!" She laughed. She opened her office door and screamed, "Guys Anna's not dying. She's just going through a divorce!"

"Gothel, I was wondering if I could get time off..."Anna asked.

"I don't care. But since you and Kristoff are getting a divorce maybe I could give him a try!"

"I won't reply to that.." she hissed.

Gothel laughed uncontrollably, like a bitch "I'm only teasing you my dear, like I said I could care less if you go on vacation." She told her while still slightly giggling.

Anna sighs, she wasn't expecting her boss to let her have the time off. "Thanks I guess..." The disappointment in her face can be seen from miles away.

"Just make sure you have that hunk of a man call me. Kristoff will be in for the time of his life!" She groaned.

"I'm leaving now."

* * *

><p>Elsa slept with Anna that night just like when they were kids. Only back then they had no choice because they were kinda poor. At times they would make small talk. But overall it was an awkward car night. "Should I be worried?" She asked herself. Anna was always essentic. She's just hopes she wouldn't do anything too crazy.<p>

"I hate the town we grew up in! So small, and boring, and all our family is fucked up." She groped.

"Anna, I thought you would be more appreciative. All the family has put the own crap aside to help you with this."

"I don't need your pity!" She snarled.

"It's not a pity party! We do this because we love you!"

"Whatever, don't even feed me that shit. Nobody gives two shits until they feel obligated to."

"You're such a narcissist! Can't you just be happy about being together!" Elsa lashed out.

"I just wanted to be with you, now the rest of the family are just going to be annoying! They're weird people are family are." The redhead whimpered.

"We are together right now! Isn't that enough?" Elsa smiled holding her little sister's hand firmly. Her eyes locked with the redhead.

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk to the wrong people. I'm just not..." Anna started. Elsa put her finger on Anna's lips to shut her up.

"Shhhhh" She whispered. "Ok, of you don't want to go then we won't go. It'll just be you and I" Elsa kisses her forehead.

"Thank you." She replied with relief. "I can't stop thinking of that bitch and that girl he was with?" Her smile quickly goes away. "I wish I could give him some of his own medicine. Not sleep with another guy but I wish I could get some revenge.

"Lets do it." She whispered with a cute grin on her face.

She never thought she would be capable of hurting someone else. But the pain Kristoff caused her drove her to this point. The younger sister agreed to her revenge plan.


End file.
